Tootie's Dream
by Nintendo Maximus
Summary: When Tootie sleeps, Tootie dreams. And when Tootie dreams, she especially likes to have her favorite dream. That dream is what this short, fluffy TimmyTootie ficlet is about.


_**Tootie's Dream**_

**By Nintendo Maximus**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "The Fairly OddParents!"; otherwise, Timmy would've by now realized Trixie wasn't the right one for him and chosen Tootie over her.

**Author's Note:** Happy day after Halloween, everybody! Betcha weren't expecting a new fanfic from me at this point, what with all the other projects I'm currently working on. But the thing is, I just did a cute little Timmy/Tootie hoax out of official pictures of the pair after looking at the previous fanart I've done of them (if you would like to see that pic, enter this URL: http(colon-slash-slash)img493(dot)imageshack(dot)us(slash)img493(slash)5718(slash)timmytootiewed0lr(dot)gif), and I decided I should write a fanfiction quickie to go along with it. So here it is!

* * *

It had been quite a wearisome day for eight-year-old Tootina P. Hitchcock. She had endured a stressful test she had only done a light amount of studying for, hit by a kickball thrown by Francis, teased for wearing those darn braces, and of course, ordered around by her nasty eight-years-older sister, Vicky. Quite frankly, Tootie was one worn-out little girl by the time the sun had ducked under the horizon and the stars had started popping up in the bluish-black sky outside. 

Vicky had already commanded her to go to her room and get in bed, but in spite of the strict tone of voice in which she had been given the order, Tootie was actually quite willing to retire to her upstairs bedroom. Sure, she wouldn't be allowed to come out of this section of the Hitchcock household until the very next morning (unless of course she had to go to the bathroom), but why would she want to leave the room? It was in her own resting quarters that Tootie preferred to spend most of her time.

For it was in her bedroom that Tootie kept her most valued possessions. There, in her room, sat what she called her "Timmy Love Shrine". Or, in layman's terms, her collection of homemade artifacts in the likeness of the ten-year-old boy whom her twisted sister kept babysitting and causing much agony to, Timmy Turner.

Tootie was very much obviously in love with Timmy, despite the fact that he continually shunned her whenever she came his way. And Tootie blamed being shunned on the fact that she had such a malicious older sibling whom Timmy was afraid of. But Tootie figured that if neither of them had Vicky to put up with, Timmy would most likely have returned the feelings that she had for him. She loved Timmy for who he was, and she hoped he would eventually love her for who she was, even if she was his babysitter's younger sister.

After marveling in her shrine for who knows how long, Tootie looked at the clock on her wall and smiled. The picture of Timmy inside had its hands pointing to what corresponded as 9:00 PM. With that, Tootie proceeded to change into her light blue nightgown, and then fluffed the "T"-initialed pillow against the Timmy-shaped arch on her bed. Once that was done, Tootie climbed into the bed, pulled up the covers, and drifted off to sleep.

And in less than two hours, she was already drifting off into her favorite dream.

In her dream, Tootie could hear church bells chiming above her as she observed her surroundings. What she saw was the interior of a majestic cathedral, or at least as majestic as a house of worship could appear to a girl her age. It was then at this point that Tootie heard something else. It was a piece of music, coming from the pipe organ nearby, that was signaling her appearance. With that music playing over the church, Tootie sucked in her breath, exhaled it out, and began to make her way down the aisle in front of her.

As Tootie made her way down the red-carpeted aisle, the entire congregation of random neatly-dressed children turned their attention to her, for, to put it simple, the sight of her was practically taking their breath away. What she wore was a little white wedding gown that just about fit perfectly onto her. A silver trim formed around her neck on the dress, and she wore white glass slippers on her tender feet. White elbow-length gloves enveloped her arms, with her hands clutching a bouquet of bright red roses. A row of daisies sitting upon her head held up her satin veil, which dropped just over her shoulders and behind her pigtails.

In spite of how gracefully dressed she was for the occasion within this dream, Tootie's face looked the same as it always did, but she did not seem to mind that. What she did notice was that she had a tear of joy in her eye as she continued her march to the podium at the end of the aisle.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity (or at least an hour), Tootie reached the pedestal she had been walking towards. Her eyes opening widely, she smiled and gazed upon the sight upon her.

There, standing opposite of her, was her groom, Timmy, and he looked perhaps the most handsome she had ever seen him in this dream. He was dressed in a light grey tuxedo with black vertical streaks going down the sides of his pants all to the way to the black shoes he wore. His bow tie and cummerbund were as pink as the silly hat he always wore in real life, as was the sash on the matching grey top hat that sat atop his brown hair. Upon seeing his bride gaze upon him, Timmy smiled back, his buck teeth hanging from his up-curved lip.

Of course, Tootie knew very well that this was just a dream. Had she have attempted this in real life, Timmy would have most likely attempted to escape from the ritual. But in her dreams, he wouldn't do that. For in the fantasy world of her dreams, Timmy was the loyal boyfriend that Tootie hoped he would become in real life.

Tootie practically melted with bliss as Timmy took her white-gloved hands in hers. It was at this point that the purple-haired, bifocals-wearing vicar, who had already taken his place behind his stand, began to carry out the marriage ceremony he was performing. Tootie, however, was so engulfed in gazing into Timmy's light blue eyes, she almost didn't hear what the cleric was saying.

Of course, she _did_ pay attention when it came time for the "I do"s, both of which she and her bridegroom said with great emotion. Her heart skipped a beat or two as Timmy slid a golden ring around the ring finger of her left hand, and the hot blush creeping around her cheeks grew hotter as she proceeded to do the same for him.

And then came Tootie's favorite part of the dream. The preacher held out his arms, declaring Timmy and her to be husband and wife (or at least as much of a husband and wife as a boy and a girl could be in a dream sequence, anyway). Tootie then felt Timmy wrapping his arms around her chest and saw his face moving slowly towards hers, with his eyes closed and his lips puckered. Throwing her arms that still clasped that rosy bouquet around the tuxedoed shoulders of her husband-to-be, Tootie closed her eyes and puckered her lips as well.

After what seemed like another eternity but really only took about fifteen seconds, Tootie's lips at last came together with Timmy's for their first kiss of married life. Tootie, her heart going a mile a minute, felt like she was drifting off into another world of pure happiness as she endured the sensation that was Timmy's lips touching hers. Simply put, this was a dream she would never want to wake up from. Twenty minutes passed as the fantasized newlyweds kept their mouths locked together until they finally pulled back from it, during which the minister introduced them as Mr. and Mrs. Timothy Turner to the viewing flock.

Tootie felt like she was walking on air as she and her adolescent husband then walked up the aisle, hand in hand, and to the stretch limousine waiting outside. She was giggling on the inside as Timmy lifted her in his arms and placed her on the backseat cushion inside before getting in himself. She soon found herself giggling on the outside as well, for as the limo pulled away from the church, the metal cans attached to its back bumper clanging against the road, Timmy put his arm around her and started to whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

And when he was done with that, Timmy closed his eyes again and puckered up for another smooch. A big smile coming across her face, Tootie shut her own small violet eyes and puckered her lips. And so once again, Tootie entered a world of pure bliss as she and Timmy put their lips together for another happily married kiss.

And then she woke up.

While Tootie had wanted to slap herself a bit for waking up from such a wonderful fantasy, she was happy just to be having that dream to begin with. (She was also partly glad because she had managed to wake up before Vicky could come in to awaken her by way of loudspeaker, but that was just a minor portion.) After all, she loved Timmy Turner very dearly, and wanted more than anything to become his wife.

Sure, Timmy was continually shunning her in favor of Trixie Tang for now. But as Tootie hoped and prayed, Timmy would eventually grow less shallow and realize looks and popularity weren't everything. After all, she wasn't going to have those braces forever, her glasses would in time become contact lenses, and Vicky would sooner or later move out. And then (maybe after a rough start), Timmy would finally become what she always wanted - her sweet, steady boyfriend.

One day, her dream would come true. One day, she would become Mrs. Tootie Turner.

* * *

Awww. Now wasn't that adorable? Sorry it's so short, and lacking in dialogue, but I just wanted it to be a short ficlet about Tootie's favortie dream. It's just a little something for all Timmy/Tootie fans. 


End file.
